Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser/Archiv 3
Hi. Bist du on? Übrigens: Wegen der Sache, dass du nicht auf alle Beiträge reagierst: Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass du Internetprobleme hast. Tut mir Leid. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:01, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jade, ich habe nichts schlimmes gemacht, ich hab nur bei den Kategorien Mitarbeiter des Monats hinzugefügt, weil du ja der MdM vom August 2009 bist. Durfte ich das machen?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 09:18, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hallöchen und Herzlichwillkommen Hast du vielleicht ne Frage bezüglich meiner Story? Dann stell sie hier. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:23, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) @ Arel: Das geht in Ordnung. @ Matoro: Nichts für ungut;-) Schau mir den Link einfach mal an. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:31, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kannste vielleicht doch noch jemanden bauen, für CoD, ich finde dein MoC sieht zu weiblich aus! Und kannst du dann ein richtiges Gewehr anbauen und kein SChwert mit Abzug? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:40, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bild:Toa Inika Jadekaiser.JPG|Seraphim Noctis "Mondschatten" Bild:Hell_Gate_Unit_Cloud_a.JPG|Cherubim Lhikan Hell Gate Unit Bima.JPG| Was wäre mit den beiden? Die Noctismoc gibt es auch noch mit Gewehr. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 16:47, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Zeig ma Noctis mit Gewehr! (Haste ihn noch aufgebaut?) Zwei mal Bearbeitungskonflikt |:( [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:48, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Klicl mal auf das Bild in der kleinen Gallerie. Da trägt er das Gewehr. Klar habe ich ihn noch aufgebaut, er trägt normalerweise das Schwert auf dem Rücken und ein Gewehr. Aber nur für sein neues Profil hatte ich das Schwertbild gemacht. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 16:50, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sieht ganz gut aus, nur wenn du ihn noch aufgebaut hast, könnte ich dir noch sagen, waas du ändern solltest! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:51, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Was sollte denn geändert werden? Wenn ich es heute noch erfahre, kann ich morgen noch einmal das Bild hoch laden. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 16:53, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 16:53, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nimm ihm mal diese Hiebwaffe ab undfotografiere ihn am besten in einer liegenden Scharfschützenposition. AUßerdem wäre es gut wenn du die Schußwaffe austauschen würdest (Aber das ist nicht so wichtig!) [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:55, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich könnte auch die rote Moc mit der Jaller Inika Maske nehmen. Sie hat eine meiner selbstgebauten Schusswaffen. Ich mache dir einfach mal vier Aufnahmen und du kannst dir die Beste raussuchen. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 16:58, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Unplugged Der Kram mit der Bestellung hat sich wahrscheinlich erledigt. Heute kam die Nachricht, dass die Bestellung unterwegs ist. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 06:43, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dann ist ja gut. Ich bestelle meist auf Rechnung, also ohne Vorab Beleg oder Nachricht. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 06:55, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bitte kommentier mal [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20/Newstime 12: Kleines Sneak Peak für die Finale Folge von Das Raumschiff Enterprise]] [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:09, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wieso geht der Link nich? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:11, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Schau dir bitte mal meine Seiten in den WIkis an. Findest du da irgendetwas, was auf meine echte Identität hinweisen könnte? Wenn ja, dann sag es mir bitte, ich werde es ändern. Skorpi hat mir dazu geraten, weil ihn das Mädchen, das er geliebt hat, gegooglet hat. Bei mir wär das saudoof, weil Ich den Namen von Matoros Freundin an sie angelehnt habe und sie denken könnte, dass besagte Person sie darstellen soll. Dem ist zwar nicht so, aber ich denke, dass sie das wenig interessieren wird. Sie will immer nur anderen eins auswischen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:19, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Korrektur von Skorpi: Mich hat ne normale Freundin gegooglet, nicht das Mädchen, das ich geliebt hab XD. Außerdem kümmer ich mich um die Funktion des Links oben ;). --Skorpi ::::Der Link geht wegen den s im Namen nicht. Dadurch wird der Titel kuriv gemacht und man kann zu keiner kursiven Seite verlinken. Helfen würden eine Weiterleitung zu dem Artikel oder eine Umbenennung des Artikels. --Skorpi Bist du noch da? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:23, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bisher verät deine Seiten und auch keines deiner Profile etwas über deine Person, mal von der Geschichte wo du mit dem Mädchen abrechnest, weiß jetzt nicht mehr genau welche. Ansonsten ist da nixt verräterisches über deine Person. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 07:25, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gut. Die Sache mit der Story: Ich hab es so geändert, dass die Schauplätze nicht mal an die eigentlichen erinnern. Und die Figuren ebenso. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:27, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bisher verät deine Seiten und auch keines deiner Profile etwas über deine Person, mal von der Geschichte wo du mit dem Mädchen abrechnest, weiß jetzt nicht mehr genau welche. Ansonsten ist da nixt verräterisches über deine Person. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 07:29, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dann ist ja alles ok. Auf was für Ideen Mädchen kommen können krass. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 07:30, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Muss jetzt off gehen. Leider. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 07:31, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Warst du nicht off? Wenn nicht, dann bewerte bitte das Ende von Das Raumschiff Enterprise 23 [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:01, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin off gewesen, dann mal kurz wieder on und muss gleich auch wieder off gehen, muss mir aber eine meiner Storys ausdrucken, damit ich die nächste vorbereiten kann. Ich schreibe sie dann vor und lade sie bei nächster gelegenheit hoch. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 09:14, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das mache ich ähnlich. Nur ich bin momentan allein hier im WIki. Wenn du weg bis, sind alle außer mir off. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:19, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde auch länger on bleiben, muss off. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 09:30, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wieso musst du off? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:33, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi-Award http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 23:07, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bist du on, Jade? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:49, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) @ Scorpi, danke;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:32, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Besprechung Hey Jade, ab wann kannst du wieder in ICQ kommen, ich würd nämlich gerne mit dir ein paar Verwaltungstechnische Dinge besprechen, weil mir ein paar neue Ideen gekommen sind und ich gerne wissen möchte was du davon hälst. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:13, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Auf ICQ kann ich noch lange nicht zugreifen, aber ich schicke die meine E Mail adresse. Auf der kannst du mir sagen was zu sagen ist, und ich kann darauf antworten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:31, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ok, dann eben so XD. Was ist eigentlich bei dir los, ich glaub ich hab da was nicht mitbekommen, wieso kannst du nicht mehr in ICQ? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:33, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Meine Internetverbindung ist ganz und gar vereckt. Sie ist während einer Profilbearbeitung einfach und für immer zusammengebrochen. Nun ist es aber so das ich gelegendlich über den PC meines Vaters on gehen kann. Das ist leider nur unplanmäßig möglich und der Rechner hat kein ICQ. Aber wenn du mir die Besprechungsinhalte per E Mail schickst, kann ich sie öffnen und beantworten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:37, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke sehr, hoffentlich wird das problem bald gelöst. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:39, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe den Anbieter kontaktiert und die haben mir gesagt es sei ein Problem mit deren Leitung, dort wurden umstellungen vorgenommen und deshalb gibt es da immer noch Probleme. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:42, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) verschickt. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:50, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wenn deine Internetverbindung wieder da ist, sollten wir im Wiki ne Party schmeissen ;-) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:10, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Eine digitale Grillparty. Das wäre mal interessant zu sehen. Oder wir bauen es ins nächste Rollenspiel ein. Was hältst du von meiner neuen Unterschrift? Wenn du auch solche Banner haben willst, dann kann ich dir das programmieren. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:56, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Super Idee. :=D --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 07:58, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das fände ich auch gut! Jade, mir ist langweilig, bitte empfehle mir mal eine deiner Geschichten zum Lesen! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne |'Rollback Helios']] (Talk)30px 2 Sachen: # Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein zweites Bionicle-Fanfiction-Wiki eröffnen, in dem wir unsere ... dunkelgraueren Geschichten reinschreiben? # Ich hatte dir letztens mal n Vid gecshickt und gefragt, ob das nich zu hart is und jez isses weg! Hier is es nochmal: RAmmstein - Asche zu Asche [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 15:27, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Die Idee finde ich gar nicht gut. Dann gäbe es ja DREI Fanfiction wikis. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:19, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wiki nui fanfiction ist doch gelöscht! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:20, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nein, ist es nicht. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:22, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Naja, aber es ist ja nicht inaktiv! Und wo soll man sonst mit den besagten Storys hin? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:23, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und wenn wir das leeren und neu verwenden? Ich meine, es ist ja anders als das ToW FF! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:23, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) was sind dunkelgraue Geschichten? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:25, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) sehr brutale. warum rüsten wir nicht das wiki-nui ff um? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:27, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC)